This proposal is to continue funding of the Diabetes Research and Training Center (DRTC) at the Albert Einstein College of Medicine. The purpose of this program is to foster research in diabetes-related areas and to develop educational programs designed to overcome barriers to appropriate care. To accomplish these goals, scientists funded for diabetes-related research, join with educators and clinicians to continue the DRTC. Funding in this application is to support a central organization with overall responsibility for management, integration and promotion of research and training and a series of biomedical cores that will continue to provide services to the various scientists conducting diabetes-related research. These cores are: 1) RIA Core, which will provide investigators with RIA's of insulin, glucagon, other peptides and other services; 2) Chemical Core, which will provide lipoprotein and lipid determinations and measurements of lipids and carbohydrate metabolism in whole animals, tissues and cells, 3) Cell Culture/Molecular Biology Core, which will provide various cell lines and assistance in cloning, DNA sequencing and other related activities and; 4) Macromolecular Structure Core, which will facilitate the analysis of protein structure and function for diabetes investigators. Funding is also requested for a feasibility study program through which new initiatives in research will be supported. This DRTC will undertake a series of evaluated educational projects for health professionals and patients targeted to the prevention of diabetic complications in underserved minority populations. For these purposes, we propose an Outreach Core to support a variety of specific protocols in the community, an MDU to assist in developing the methods and instruments for these projects and other educational and research needs, and an Evaluation Core to enhance the scientific rigor of the design and evaluation of these projects.